The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Hakonechloa macra given the cultivar name ‘Stripe it Rich’. Hakonechloa is in the family Poaceae. This new cultivar originated as a tissue culture mutation from Hakonechloa macra ‘All Gold’, an unpatented plant.